


Mistaken

by Entwinedlove



Series: Of Sparks and Spellfire [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: There was the sound of footsteps, boots scuffing the stone floor behind him. Regulus didn't turn around. That was when he felt a body-bind spell hit him in the back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [TobermorianSass](http://tobermoriansass.tumblr.com/) for the HP Rare Pair Secret Santa on Tumblr. The suggested trope was "60s/70s canon universe."
> 
> Underage warning because Regulus is 16 and Remus and Sirius are 17.
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/7zSAqYj.jpg)

Regulus sighed as he walked towards the Marble Staircase. It was the last day of OWLs and he felt wrung dry and exhausted. He'd been so stressed he hadn't even bothered to use the heating charm to dry his hair, so instead of his usual straight locks brushing his shoulders they'd dried naturally and gone wavy, shortening them up to his chin. The same way his brother wore his hair.

It was after dinner and he was not in Slytherin territory. Unless for a class, Slytherins rarely ventured higher than the third floor and here he was on the fourth, heading towards a secret passage that would take him back down to the corridor off the Entrance Hall. He'd been up here talking with a portrait discussing the ethical obligations inherent in Charms creation.

The discussion could probably have been carried out with Professor Flitwick, of course, but Regulus rather enjoyed speaking with the woman in the portrait. That she was painted in a see-through nightgown on a cold night was only an added bonus, of course. Regulus ran his palm across the chub in his pants and took another deep breath. That was one of the many reasons for which he was jealous of Sirius. How, if he had wanted, Sirius could have his choice of girls in his bed, or broom cupboard, any night of the week.

There was the sound of footsteps, boots scuffing the stone floor behind him. Regulus didn't turn around. It wasn't like he was actually violating any rules or curfew. He didn't hear anything else until he got the fleeting sensation that he was being followed. That was when he felt a body-bind spell hit him in the back. His limbs snapped together and he started falling backward. The thought that he was going to crack his skull open on the stone floor flashed through his mind, but then he fell into someone's waiting arms. Before he could get a look at his attacker he felt a bag being slipped loosely over his head.

"Like I'd let you fall and hurt yourself," the voice of the attacker said quietly. And then the attacker cast a _mobilicorpus_ and Regulus floated, stiff as a board, several feet above the floor. He felt something being draped over him and then felt his body being directed down the corridor to the secret passage.

Without touching the floor, or even being wobbled from being carried, Regulus had no way of learning where he was being taken. It wasn't until he felt the coolness of the outside air seep under whatever was draped over him that he realized he had been taken outside. He breathed deeply--both to stave off panic and try and locate where he was being taken. He could make out pine from the Forbidden Forest and rich earth and the slightest hint of sweet. Greenhouses. He was near the greenhouses.

Regulus would have ground his teeth together. It was just some prank; they--probably Gryffindors--were going to drop him in a pile of fresh dragon manure. He knew the pile was nearby, he could smell it. But then the smell and the temperature changed. From the rush of warm, perfumed air he deduced that they must be inside the vegetable hothouse. Away from the harmful plants and away from the manure.

He felt what had been draped over him being pulled away. And then he felt his body being set down gently on something soft. Under the side of his palm, the only skin that touched what he was laying on, he felt the scratchy, soft texture of wool. Whoever it was had lain him on their cloak.

He felt the body-bind release but before he could accost his attacker he was propped into a sitting position and bound with ropes. He opened his mouth to shout but then he felt the bag on his head pulled back to reveal his mouth. Then his attacker kissed him fiercely. The kiss was rushed and over before Regulus could even decide if he wanted to return it.

"I'm going to gag you but I don't want to put a silencing charm on you. You know how I like to hear you moan," his attacker told him. Regulus's eyes opened wide under the bag still partially on his head and then he was having his mouth stuffed with a handkerchief and something wrapped over his lips to keep the cloth in his mouth.

Regulus felt completely confused. The burlap bag was pulled up enough to only cover his eyes, his nose was free, and he was gagged. His hands were bound to either side of his body, not under him, and his ankles were tied to something that kept his legs spread. He hadn't made any noise yet, but when he felt the warm hands of his attacker slide under the hem of his robe at his ankles and start pushing it up his bare legs he started whimpering.

What the hell was going on? Had he been kidnapped and brought to the vegetable hot house and was about to be raped? Molested, at least? His attacker's hands had pushed his robe up to his waist.

"When did you start wearing pants again? I would have figured you would have gone traditional seeing as how you knew what was coming." And then his attacker's hands tugged down his pants, exposing him. But Regulus's mind was reeling. _Again? Knew what was coming?_ And from earlier, _how I like to hear you moan_. Oh Merlin, this wasn't happening. Regulus's attacker had nabbed the wrong person. Someone who had expected to be nabbed.

Oh shit.

Whoever this was, they thought he was Sirius.

And that thought was confirmed when his attacker spoke again. "Not hard either? Did I scare you that badly? Come on, Sirius, you know I wouldn't have hurt you."

Now that Regulus knew what was happening he recognized the voice of his attacker. Lupin. One of his brother's mates. Apparently more than a mate, by the way he had just grabbed Regulus's cock.

The grip startled Regulus and he yelped behind his gag. He started trying to protest what was happening, trying to convey with noises that he wasn’t his brother but then wet heat surrounded his prick and he stopped protesting. He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned. He’d only ever gotten this far with a girl once and Lupin was much better at it than the girl had been.

Regulus’s mind went quiet. All he could focus on was how amazing Lupin’s mouth was. Licking, sucking, every so often the slightest scrap of teeth, and then he’d change his angle and Regulus could feel the back of Lupin’s throat on the head of his prick, feel the muscles tightening when Lupin swallowed. Regulus panted as much as he was able with a handkerchief stuffed in his mouth and he gave his appreciation with moans and whining. He was so damn close.

“What the hell is this?” a voice said above him. It took him a moment to place his brother’s voice but Lupin must have recognized it immediately because he pulled back from him. The sudden change in temperature and lack of stimuli didn’t stop the freight train that was his orgasm. The span of two heartbeats thumped in his chest and Regulus came with no more help at all. He felt his cock throb and the pooling of jizz around the base as it spurted and then settled. He huffed and whined again, frustrated at the ruined, unfulfilled feeling that spread from his softening cock.

“Rem! How could you? Who the hell is--” Sirius asked, pulling the hood from Regulus’s head. He looked brassed off and then shocked. “Reggie?”

Regulus tried to say, ‘I tried to tell him,’ but all that came out were muffled noises. He glanced around and spotted Lupin who looked back at him with wide, worried eyes and swollen lips.

“I didn’t give him a chance to speak, Sirius, I really thought it was you,” Lupin said.

The high from his sad, ruined orgasm was quickly wearing off and Regulus started fighting the binds on his limbs. Sirius bent down and untied the binding on his mouth while Lupin cast the counter for the _incarcerous_.

Once Regulus’s hands were free he cast a quick wandless cleaning spell and pulled his robes back down to cover himself. He glanced up at his brother’s face and then away, feeling heat creep up his neck and face. He made a move to stand but felt Sirius’s hand on his shoulder holding him down.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Regulus looked back up at his brother and blinked. “Sorry?”

“I said, where do you think you’re going? You got my birthday blowjob and--”

Regulus’s nose wrinkled and he said dryly, “Your birthday is in November.”

“--Doesn’t matter. You got it, and now you’ve got to make up for it.” Sirius shifted and sat down next to him. “Now, I’m going to take care of Rem and you’re going to take care of me,” he said with a pointed glance down at his own lap.

Regulus’s eyes went wide. “You don’t expect me to--? No. I’m not-I’m not--” his eyes darted to Lupin and then back to his brother. “You’re joking, you’re always joking. I’m going to--” he tried to stand up again and Sirius grabbed his wrist, keeping him down.

“What’s wrong little brother? Too scared to give some head?”

“Stop, Sirius, this isn’t funny. I don’t want to--No. I’m not--”

“Not what? Not gay?” Sirius’s gaze settled on Regulus’s lap for a long heartbeat before looking back up. “A mouth’s a mouth, right?”

“It’s… what you’re suggesting is incest,” Regulus argued his case a bit more articulately. Hoping the disgust on his face was obvious.

“We’re Blacks,” he said, shrugging, “Just look at our parents.”

“Our parents are second cousins! Not… not siblings. That’s--” Regulus tried to argue some more but stopped as he watched the smirk start to blossom on Sirius’s face. When Sirius started chuckling, Regulus closed his mouth and grit his teeth. “Not funny, Sirius.”

“Oh, yes it was. I think you even gagged once or twice there,” he said between guffaws. “At least thank Remus for the blow before you leave. Since you ruined our plans for the evening.”

“Ruined? I was kidnapped!”

“Then don’t wear your hair like that!”

“It’s OWL week! I’ve been exhausted! Just because you’re older doesn’t mean you’re the only one who can let his hair dry naturally, you berk!”

“It’s my fault, really, guys--” Lupin tried to say, but Sirius had gone on to another argument.

Regulus didn’t know how much time had passed since he and Sirius had devolved their arguing into name calling but when he looked up, Lupin wasn’t anywhere around.

“Oops?” Regulus said.

Sirius stopped mid-shout to look around too. He sighed. “Dammit. Now look what you’ve done!”

“Sirius…” Regulus gave his brother a long-suffering look.

“What?”

“Don’t you share a dorm with him?”

“Yeah.”

“Then can’t you get your… ‘alone time’ later tonight?”

“Hmm. Yeah.”

“Then why are you about to yell at me again? Why don’t you head back up there now?”

“Good idea!” Sirius said, jumping to his feet. He was already moving to leave when he turned back, “That wasn’t your… like, first time, was it?”

“Second.”

“Right.” He pointed ahead of him and strode away.

Regulus brought his hand up to massage his temple and sighed. Now, to find his pants. He wasn’t going to leave them behind for Professor Sprout to find, seeing as how they had his name written on them. He might leave Lupin’s cloak there, though.


End file.
